Posłuchaj
by Kindziora
Summary: Nieporozumienia stały się codziennością Claire i Bendera od kiedy oficjalnie zostali parą. Brian, choć przyzwyczajony do roli powiernika obojga, czuje że tym razem może jednak chodzić o coś poważniejszego. Tłumacznie "Listen" autorstwa itwaswonderfulsplash
1. Chapter 1

\- Widziałeś gdzieś Johna?

Niecierpliwe pytanie sprawiło, że Brian Johnson podskoczył na krześle. Jego pośladki poderwały się z siedzenia wznosząc się na kilka centymetrów i zaraz lądując spowrotem na drewnianym siedzisku. Podniósł wzrok szukając źródła pytania, które tak niespodziewanie i nieproszenie oderwało jego od myśli o rzeczy znacznie przyjemniejszych - w tym konkretnym przypadku od fizyki.

\- Brian, zadałam ci pytanie. Widziałeś Johna? - z tonu zwykle przyjemnego, choć w jego opinii trochę piskliwego, głosu Claire Standish nawet bez specjalnych starań dało się wyczytać zniecierpliwienie. Rudowłosa gwiazda Shermer High School prezentowała się jak zwykle czarująco. Nie, poprawił się Brian, czarująco to nieodpowiednie słowo. Anielsko? Zbyt grzeczne. Ładnie? Zbyt proste. Zja-

\- Brian! - ponownie poderwał głowę słysząc wołanie stojącej przed nim dziewczyny zmuszające jego zbłądzone myśli do powrotu na odpowiednie tory.

\- Wybacz - rzucił posłusznie. Rudowłosa westchnęła tylko odgarniając z oczu grzywkę. Wyglądała na sfrustrową, co go niespodziewanie zirytowało. - Nie, nie widziałem go. Nie przesadzaj tak z byciem uprzejmą z samego rana - ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało agresywniej niż by tego chciał. Prawie od razu z resztą pożałował swoich słów widząc poczucie winny, które odmalowało się na twarzy Claire.

\- To ja przepraszam - westchnęła tylko, zagryzając dolną wargę. Nie był pewien czy zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak atrakcyjnie wtedy wygląda. Ciekawe czy robi to czasem celowo, że osiągnąć swoje cele.. - To dlatego, że... - zaczęła, przeciągając perłowymi opuszkami po rudych lokach - My...

\- Znów się pokłóciliście? - podsunął domyślnie. Scenariusz tego dramtu znał jużna pamięć. Brian był powiernikiem Claire przy niemal każdej sprzeczce z Benderem. Jego parę razy z resztą też, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu. W duchu załamywał ręce. Co można było począć z dwójką dorosłych ludzi, którzy mimo wzajemnego przyciągania byli poprostu tak uparci, że udawało im się regularnie sprzeczać o najdrobniejsze, najmniej znaczące kwestie? Claire i John byli parą od czterech miesięcy, "spotykali się" od sześciu jeśli liczyć czas, który dzieli pamiętną sobotę w bibliotece od dnia w którym oficjalnie zostali parą.

\- Tak - przyznała prawie jęcząc. _Ah,_ pomyślał chłopak, _dzień jak codzień_. Może żartowanie z ich sytuacji nie było najgrzeczniejszym posunięciem z jego strony, ale co innego mógł zrobić. Te ich sprzeczki były poprostu śmieszne! Po ostatniej zgodził się z nim nawet Andy podczas gdy Allison poszła szukać Claire kręcąc głową i mrucząc pod nosem z dezaprobatą coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak "chłopcy".

\- Pozwól, że zgadnę. - zaproponował wspierając głowę na łokciu - znów naśmiewał się z twojego imienia?

\- Nie.

\- Rodziców?

\- Nie.

\- Przyjaciół?

\- Nie, Brian.

Zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Czy brał udział w jakimś dziwacznym teleturnieju? Jeśli potrzebowała jego pomocy, rady, czy też chciała się po prostu przed kimś wygadać mogła darować sobie zabawę w Jednego z dziesięciu. Zirytowany, burknął - To co zrobił tym razem?

Nagle zawstydzona Claire spuściła wzrok. Wydało mu się to dziwne, tak jak to, że cały czas górowała nad nim zamiast usiąść obok. Zazwyczaj nie krępowała się za bardzo, zwłaszcza od kiedy przestała przyjmować się opinią rodziców i przyjaciół, a wszystko pod wypływem pewnej soboty spędzonej w ramach kary w szkolnej bibliotece. Czasami zgrywała buntowniczkę, czasami wrażliwą romantyczkę, a czasami zwykłą zozłę. Jednak właśnie te wszystkie postacie składały się na Claire, którą znali i lubili członkowie Klubu winowajców. Gdyby-

Zaraz, czy ona próbowała mu coś przekazać bełkocząc niezrozumiale pod nosem? _Cholera, chyba znów coś mnie ominęło przez to że za dużo myślę. Mama może mieć rację z tymi talbetkami od doktora- Przestań!_

\- Możesz powtórzyć? - poprosił, starając się wyczytać coś z jej skrępowanej pozy, sposobu w jaki wykręcała palce i faktu, że większą część twarzy ukryła za kurtyną starannie zapuszczanych od jakiegoś czasu włosów. Teraz znowu przygryzała wargę spoglądając na niego zza zasłony rudych loków. Zdając sobie sprawę, że wydobycie z niej przedmiotu sprawy może zająć chwilę, wskazał sąsiadującą pustą ławkę w opuszczonej sali fizycznej i odnotował w pamięci by dokończyć przerwaną pracę domową wieczorem. Mama nie będzie z tego powodu szczęśliwa, ale pomóc Claire było jego ludzkim, a przede wszystkim przyjacielskim obowiązkiem. Dziewczyna z ociąganiem wsunęła się na blat biurka i westchnęła ciężko wpatrując się w swoje dyndające z boku ławki nogi.

\- Moja droga, musimy się streszczać, przerwa śniadaniowa kończy się za jakieś 15 minut - ponaglił ją. Nie był przyzywczajony do ujawniania tego co siedzi mu w głowie, z czym ona zazwyczaj nie miała najmniejszego problemu. Cały czas oswajał się z towarzystwem ludzi którzy znali go, a mimo to lubli i byli gotowi pomóc gdy tylko tego chciał, a co może ważniejsze, także gdy tę pomoc odtrącał. Dlatego ucieszył się gdy w końcu podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego pełna determinacji. Fakt, że ufa mu na tyle by dzielić się z nim swoimi problemami, zwłaszcza widząc ile ją to kosztuje, wzbudził w nim coś na kształt dumy. Gdy zacznała mówić jego usta wykrzywione były w ciepłym uśmiechu trudnym jednak do utrzymania pod koniec wypowiedzi, gdy jego szczęka wylądowała już gdzieś w okolicach kostek.

\- John... John wyznał mi, że mnie kocha - nimal wyszeptała, a oczy zaszkliły jej się gdy zamilkła w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Brain trwał w szoku jeszcze dobrych kilka sekund zanim zdecydował się cokolwiek powiedzieć - On, tobie... Co? John Bender wyznał ci miłość? Jesteś pewna?

Przytaknęła. Musiał przyznać, że zaskoczyła go jej reakcja; czy nie powinna być z tego powodu szczęśliwa? Był pewien, że ona także go kocha, kochała z resztą od bardzo dawna. Cholera, przecież podobał jej się (a raczej wzbudzał jej żywe zainteresowanie) jeszcze przed pamiętnym szlabanem. Więc dlaczego teraz zachowywała się jakby miała w dowolnej chwili wybuchnąć płaczem?

Podjęła temat zanim zdążył wyartykułować swoje wątpliwości - A ja - przyznała dusząc histeryczne piśnięcie pięścią - nic mu nie odpowiedziałam. Nic, w ogóle. Po prostu uciekłam.

Brian wciągną szybko powietrze. _Kurczaki_.

Łzy, nie wstrzymywane już dłużej, ściekały po jej bladych policzkach. Podkreśone połyskującą szminką usta trzęsły się z niewypowiedzianych emocji. Było mu jej żal, ale nie podniósł się by ją przytulić i pocieszyć. Znał ją już na tyle by wiedzieć, że musi to z siebie wyrzucić, ale potrzebuje do tego nico ostrzejszego traktowania.

\- A więc... Twój chłopak wyznaje ci miłość, a ty odchodzisz bez jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi? - podsumował sprawę czując na sobie jej wzrok, przeszywający go spoza odchłani łez.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała zduszonym szeptem.

Czas na punkt kulminacyjny dzisiejszego programu - Dlaczego? - zapytał teraz już z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Nie spojrzała na niego od razu wbijając niewidzący wzrok w czubki swoich butów. Podniosła oczy dopiero na dźwięk ponaglającego chrząknięcia, które z siebie wydał.

\- Nie wiem.. - rzuciła gwałtownie wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. Zdaje się, że zapomniała o mascarze, którą roztarła w trakcie tej czynności wokół oczu - Spanikowałam... Nie wiem... Jakoś nie mogłam odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym.

Brain siłą woli powstrzymał wEstchnięcie dezaprobaty, które tylko zasmuciło lub zdenerwowałoby Claire. Nie chciał teraz żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego postanowił pomóc jej w znalezieniu przyczyny takiego zachowania.

\- Niby dlaczego? - przycisną ją delikatnie. Choć potok łez dalej zalewał jej oczy w jednej chwili poczerwieniała na twarzy i zacisnęła szczęki.

\- Kocham Johna - przyznała się do czegoś co dla Briana było oczywiste - ale w tamtym momencie... - westchnęła. Nagle zrozumiał jak często dziewczyna musi przyglądać się sobie z boku i że najwyraźniej dochodzi przy tym do mało pochlebnych wnisków.

\- W tamtym momencie poczułam jak bardzo na niego nie zasługuję - i nie dając sobie przeszkodzić ciągnęła - przez to jakim jestem człowiekiem nie jestem tej miłości godna. Ciągle się z niego nabijam, jestem złośliwa i zadzieram nosa. I nigdy nie pamiętam żeby do niego zadzwonić przy weekendzie...

\- Claire-

\- On - ciągnęła z rosnącą histerią w głosie - rzucił dla mnie palenie, podczas gdy ja nawet nie powiedziałam Monice i Sam o naszym związku. Sam wiesz jakie one są - prychnęła.

Wiedział aż za dobrze. Monica i Sam, cheerleaderki i potencjalne królowe balu, były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Claire. Obie złośliwe, czasem niemal okrutne i idealnie wpisujące się w każdy znany ludzkości stereotyp dotyczączy dziewczyn z drużyny. Zdaniem Briana nawet tę opinię zaniżające.

\- Za każdym razem gdy John pojawi się w zasięgu wzroku one okropnie go obmawiają, a ja potrafię tylko potakiwać. Mam mdłości gdy pomyślę jakim jestem tchórzem - jęknęła kryjąc twarz w dłoniach - On załuguje na kogoś znacznie lepszego.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Czy naprawdę myślała o sobie tylko w ten sposób? Przeszło mu przez myśl, że ten wylew żali mógłby być sprytnym sposobem na zmanipulowanie go i wymuszenie komplementów pod jej adresem. Szybko jednak odrzucił ten pomysł. Claire nie potrzebowała niczyjej akceptacji czy raczej nie zabiegałaby o nią w taki sposób. Nie brakowało jej pewności siebie, a to chwilowe załamanie musiało wynikać z rzeczywistych wątpliwości.

\- Pozwolisz, że wejdę Ci w słowo, aniołku? - oboje momentalnie poderwali głowy na dźwięk znajomego głosu. O futrynę nonszalancko opierał się John Bender we własnej osobie.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian z podziwem obserwował byłyskawiczną zmianę jak zaszła w Claire. Pobladła i pociągająca nosem ukazała całą paletę kolorów by zakończyć pokaz z czerwoną z przerażenia twarzą. W innych okolicznościach nie omieszkałby jej tego wypomnieć porównując niezwykłą przemianę jej wyglądu z transformacją powierzchni Ziemi na przestrzeni milionów lat. W obecnej sytuacji jednak zamiast serwować błyskotliwe komentarze postanowił stać się na tyle niewidzialnych na ile to możliwe i być może posłuchać chociaż części z rozmowy dwojga.

John patrzył teraz na Clarie z taką siłą rażenia, że Brain zaczął podejrzewać iż jeśli pozostanie na linii ognia w końcu sam oberwie rykoszetem.

Westchnął. Wiele ułatwiłoby gdyby ta dwójka zachciała się choć raz naprawdę _posłuchać_.

 _Pierdolony aniołeczek. Nienormalna, a nawet pojebana-_

John zaklął w duchu. Taka liczba przekleństw nie mogła być dla niego dobra. Znów zaklął, a potem jeszcze raz przeklinając się z poprzedni. Nie może tak _kurwa_ mówić.

 _Pier- cholerna Claire_. Nienawidził jej w tym momencie. Bardzo, bardzo mocno nienawidził. Najpierw więc owinęła go sobie wokół tego uroczego, małego paluszka, a potem, gdy otworzył się przed nią w kwestii swoich uczuć, uciekła od niego! Gdzie w tym sens? Od kiedy robi się coś takiego osobie, którą wcześniej zapewnia się o swoim uwielbieniu (a zrobiła to dokładnie trzy razy) i z którą spotyka się od przeszło pięciu miesięcy? To zwyczajnie niewporządku. To na pewno jakaś dziwaczna choroba genetyczna, pewnie ma to coś wspólnego z tym że jest rudzielcem.

 _Nie dziwne, że nikt nie lubi ryżych. Na szczęście są na wymarciu_.

Dobrze, to było niemiłe, żeby nie wspomnieć o tym, że w głębi serca wcale tak nie myślał. Boże, ale to przez to jak go poniżyła.

Co prawda wiedział jak dobrze się teraz prezentuje, gniewnie opierając się o tylną ścianę tego beznadziejnego Sheremer High School i z poważnym, a jednocześnie niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy przerzuwając papierosa ( _I co teraz aniołeczku? Myślałaś, że możesz mną sterować?_ ).

W jego wnętrzu szalała jednak burza. Przypominało to trochę to co działo się w jego domu gdy ojciec postanowił wypić więcej niż każdego innego dnia. Jego serce, ten zdradziecki ogran, dostało to na co zasłużyło: zostało brutalnie zamordowane, bez szans na sprawiedliwy wyrok dla sprawcy. Nieodłączny pomagier niepokornego serca - płuca, również poważnie ucierpiały. Dawał im jednak resztkę szans na przetrwanie, podobnie jak poważnie poobijanej wątrobie.

Musiała cała posinieć w momencie gdy od niego-

 _No nie, ten brak przekleństw go zabije. Kurwa... Uf, od razu lepiej_.

Pomijając wszystko, nie można tak tego zostawić. Pławił się w cierpieniu po upokorzeniu jakiego doznał z rąk własnej dziewczyny. On, John Bender - król życia, ekstrawagancki rock&rollowiec, bóg seksu - przyjął jej ciosy bez zająknięcia. Biorąc pod uwagę jak brutanly był jej atak byłoby głupotą z jego strony pozostawanie w defensywie. Dostanie na co sobie zapracowała.

Uspokojony i uzbrojny w bezwzględny plan odkleił się od cegieł tworzących skrzydło matematyczne i ruszył w kierunku w którym uciekła. Miała tu zajęcia? Szczerze w to wątpił biorąc pod uwagę przeznaczenie budynku i fakt, że Claire _nienawidziła_ przedmiotów ścisłych. Po co więc-

Aha. _Johnson_. Oczywiście poszła do niego. Tylko po co? Chce wyrzucić z siebie, że jedyne co czuje do Johna to obrzydzenie? Wstydliwie wyznać, że nic dla niej nie znaczy i że tak naprawdę podoba jej się ktoś inny? Kto...? Andy? Może sam Johnson? Mdliło go od samego myślenia o tym, szczególnie gdy wyobrażał sobie jak Claire rzuca go dla tego lamusa Johnsona. Był dobrym i lojalnym kolegą, doskonałym słuchaczem, ale _cholera_. Był takim przypałem! Nie było szansy, żeby zostawiła go dla kogoś takiego.

Za to Andy...

John należał do raczej pewnych siebie młodych mężczyzn, ale na samą myśl o tak nierównej walce zemdliło go. Obraz tych dwojga razem zagnieździł się gdzieś w okolicy pępka i dziobał go tam boleśnie aż w oczach stanęły mu łzy. To było zbyt wiele do zniesienia dla jego umęczonego emocjami ciała, a myśl że Claire porzuca go dla Clarka nie pomagała.

 _Czy naprawdę wolałaby być z nim zamiast ze mną?_

Jak burza przeleciał korytarzem w stronę sali fizycznej, a gdy nie znalazł tam Claire i Briana sprawdził jeszcze klasę matematyczną i biologiczną. Gdzie jeszcze miał ich szukać?!

Ah tak. Proste. Jest jedno miejsce w którym kujony tego typu mogły się zaszyć: biblioteka. Więdząc, że tym razem się nie myli ruszył w tamtym kierunku przeskakując po trzy schodki na raz. Chwilę później, dysząc cicho wpadł do niemal pustej biblioteki i zacząc skanować pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Książki, książki, Claire i Brian, książki, komputery- stop, cofnij trochę! _Claire i Brian!_

Siedzieli w oddzielonym od reszty biblioteki, szklanym pomieszczeniu, każde w swojej ławce, tyłem do drzwi. Zostawili je otwarte jakby gwarantując sobie, że dokładnie usłyszy każde ich słowo.

"...one okropnie go obmawiają, a ja potrafię tylko potakiwać. Rzygać mi się chce jakim jestem tchórzem." jęczała z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

 _Święta kurwa prawda_ , pomyślał w rozgoryczeniu John.

"On zasługuje na kogoś znacznie lepszego." zakończyła, a Johnson nie wypełnił krótkiej przerwy pomiędzy jej szlochami. Bender kalkulował sprawę na szybko. Czy przemawiały przez nią wyrzuty sumienia za coś okropnego, na przykład zdradę? (Będzie musiał zabić Clarka.) Czy właśnie zrozumiała jako okropną była przez to dziewczyną? Cholera, cholera i jeszcze raz cholera. Nie powinien był zadzierać z tym rudzielcem.

Świetnie. Mógł oszukiwać samego siebie, ale wiedział, że to gadanie ma tylko odwrócić uwagę od bólu w klatce piersiowej od którego zbierało mu się na płacz. Tak naprawdę uwielbiał jej włosy. Były niepowtarzalne i to dzięki nim dostrzegał ją szybciej na szkolnych korytarzach.

Poczuł chęć by włączyć się do rozmowy i dobitnie odwdzięczyć się jej za stan w jaki go wprawiła. Kilka celnie wymierzonych obelg pod jej adresem na pewno poprawiłoby mu humor. Warto spróbować.

Przybierając swój charakterystyczny, lekko wyniosły wyraz twarzy wsunął się do pomieszczenia i niedbale wsparł się na futrynie. "Pozwolisz, że wejdę Ci w słowo, aniołku?"

 _Jeden do zera dla Bendera -_ pomyślał z dumą _\- Nienawidzi być nazywana "aniołeczkiem"._

 _Nienawidzę gdy mnie tak nazywa i dobrze o tym wie. Co więcej wie, że ja wiem, że on wie!_

Chociaż zdenerwował ją jego komentarz pokornie spuściła wzrok pod ciężarem jego oskarżycielskiego spojrzenia. Zasłużyła na to. To ona uciekła od niego w momencie gdy wyznawał jej swoje głębokie uczucie i przywiązanie pod jasnym, czystym nieboskłonem.

Czy jakoś tak.

Niezależnie od okoliczności przyrody to ona była winna całej sytuacji i miała zamiar za wszelką cenę zmusić go do wysłuchania jej wyjaśnień.

 _To będzie trudna bitwa!_


End file.
